


Some Things Are Meant To Be

by ariminiria



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: F/M, Fluff, peter is a jealous cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariminiria/pseuds/ariminiria
Summary: Peter is in love with you, but he thinks you love Edmund.





	Some Things Are Meant To Be

Peter couldn’t take it any more. Every time he saw her and Edmund, he just wanted to punch the wall.

Such behaviour was unbecoming of the High King however, so he restrained himself.

But he still couldn’t help but feel that small green monster clawing at his insides whenever she smiled because of his brother. Of course it was him she had fallen for… He could see it so plainly. They always seemed to be together.

Today was no different. He could see them across the room, talking with one another. Edmund said something and she blushed, redder than a rose. She muttered something and lightly shoved him… And Peter couldn’t take it any more.

He stormed from the room in frustration, not even noticing the confused stares from his siblings and the girl he had been so hurt over. Peter muttered to himself angrily as he walked out of Cair Paravel and down to the beach. Being so distracted by his thoughts, he jumped in surprise when a soft voice called his name.

“Peter? What are you doing? You left so suddenly…”

He turned to face her, sighing.

“My apologies, (Y/N)… I find myself… out of sorts as of late.”

“It has not gone unnoticed…” she remarked. “In fact… I have begun to think that there’s something I’ve done to upset you.”

Peter mentally cursed himself. That had been the furthest from his intention…

“Once again, I must apologize. I am afraid that a… personal matter has affected my actions.”

His words set off a realization in her mind.

“Peter… Are you… Jealous?”

The High King froze.

“J-jealous? Of what?”

She laughed lightly. Oh how he loved that sound…

“You think I have feelings for Edmund?”

Peter looked up, confused.

“Well… Don’t you?”

“No… It is another king who holds my heart.”

He frowned.

“You mean…”

She was the most beautiful woman in Narnia in Peter’s eyes, and her smile melted his heart.

“Indeed…”

The High King smiled brightly and offered her his arm.

“Well in that case… Would you care to accompany me on a stroll, my Lady?”

She giggled and looped her arm with his.

“I would love to, Your Highness.”

And it was then that they both knew… Some things are meant to be.


End file.
